1. Technical Field
The following descriptions relate to a fixing device provided with a heat roller and a noncontact thermistor to detect a surface temperature of the heat roller.
2. Prior Art
Conventionally, as a fixing device for an electrophotographic image forming apparatus employing toner to develop a visual images, one using a heat roller and a noncontact thermistor to detect a surface temperature of the heat roller has been known.